Wings of One-shots
by PassiontheRainwing
Summary: Come one, come all, to read Wings of One-shots! Requests are welcome, and I'll write almost every pairing! Enjoy!


**Welcome to Wings of Oneshots! For number one, Umbli. Enjoy! Song is _Lonely Neighbor_ by _Oh Honey._**

He knew it was hopeless. He knew the feelings would never be returned. He knew better than to fall in love. But he couldn't help it. As soon as the Sandwing walked into the cave, he was in love. The light brown freckles, the amber earring, his teasing smile... he just couldn't resist it. Umber sighed.

 _Why did I let myself be dragged into this feeling. Why did he have to be so cute?!_ He looked at the empty canvas in front of him. He had come to the art cave to relax, and to let his feelings flow through a paintbrush. Umber had also come here to escape _him._ Qibli, the dragon of his dreams. Umber would constantly wish that Qibli would return the feelings, but that was not so. He saw the looks the Sandwing gave Moonwatcher. And it absolutely _infuriated_ Umber. The Mudwing often found himself caught in fantasies where Qibli returned the feelings, or thoughts about him.

Suddenly Umber found his inspiration. He hurried to the rack containing paints and paintbrushes. He picked out soft yellows, warm browns and oranges, and bold black. He walked back to his canvas, talons full. He sat down and passionately swept the brushes across the blank parchment in soft strokes. He hummed a tune. He realized the song fit his mood perfectly and began to sing softly.

" _I would love to be your lonely neighbor_

 _The kind who asks you for a little sugar_

 _You invite me in, grab the coffee from the tin_

 _I want you now more than I did_

 _I bite my tongue cause all I do is stutter_

 _Tell me things you wouldn't tell your mother_

 _I take your little hand cause i'd really love to dance with you_

 _Across the kitchen floor..."_

Umber took a deep breath and continued, his singing feeding his passion and flowing onto the canvas...

 _"Oh to dress up in your arms_

 _Alone with nothing but our scars_

 _I know that she won't love like I love you like I love you_

 _Oh well oh what am I to do?_

 _Oh well oh what am I to you?"_

Another breath...

 _"You leave your keys underneath the door mat_

 _You screen my calls, I wait for you to call back_

 _The coast is clear tonight, so I'll meet you after nine_

 _At our favorite spot, we don't even have to talk."_

A face began to appear on the white parchment...

 _"Oh to dress up in your arms_

 _Alone with nothing but our scars_

 _I know that she won't love like I love you like I love you_

 _Oh well oh what am I to do?_

 _Oh well oh what am I to do?"_

Finishing touches...

 _"You take all the time you need_

 _I'm sitting here patiently_

 _But if you're gonna take forever, I hope I live forever less a day_

 _Cause I can't live without you next to me_

 _No I can't live without you nex-"_

"Hey Umber!" a cheery voice made Umber look up sharply from his finished painting.

 _Qibli!_ The Sandwing smiled in the entrance. "Oh- Uh- um- He- Hey Qibli!" Umber stuttered. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! What kind of a greeting is that?!_ Qibli paced up to the slightly smaller dragonet.

"Moon said I might find you here." Qibli smiled one of his careless smiles.

Jealosy stabbed through Umber like a knife. _Moon_. He blinked. "W- wait... you were _looking_ for me?!"

Qibli nodded. "Yeah. I have a favor to ask."

Umber instantly brightened. "Of course! Anything, I'll do anything you need!" He fought the urge to face-talon. _Smooth, real smooth, Umber._ "Oh!- uh, I mean- What do ya want?" He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, can you get me a scroll on Nightwings from the library?"

 _He wants to know more on Moonwatcher's tribe._ "Sure... sure."

"Wow, thanks Umber!" Qibli smiled and the Mudwing's heart skipped a beat. " Yeah, sorry for asking you to do this, I mean... why can't I just get it myself right? But hey, ya know, things to do, Dragons to see!"

 _Ya... dragons to see. More like going to see a certain Nightwing. Hmph._ Umber forced a smile. "Anytime! No problem."

Qibli ruffled his spines. "Thanks! Well... see you later!" With that Qibli briskly walked out of the cave.

"Oh- yeah... um, yeah bye Qibli!" The Sandwing's tail swept around a corner. Umber let his wings drop. A new wound stabbed through his chest. He walked back to his painting, head and wings drooping. He inspected his work. It was a painting of Qibli's face. Umber sighed, love-struck. He brushed a talon across the sandy painting.

Umber smiled sadly. _If only..._


End file.
